All Tied Up
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: It's Ulquiorra's birthday supposedly and Gin leaves him a little gift in his quarters. Birthday present for Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan. YAOI seme!Ulquiorraxuke!Grimmjow


Title: All Tied Up  
Pairing: UlquiorraxGrimmjow  
Summary: It's Ulquiorra's birthday (supposedly) and Gin leaves him a little gift in his quarters.  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, cussing, bondage, uke!Grimmjow, seme!Ulquiorra, OOC-ness 'cause....I just need to learn how to keep my characters in character. XD  
Word Count: 1535 (not including A/N's but includes omake)  
Song: _The Night_ by _Disturbed_; album: _Indestructible  
_For: **Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan**, AKA **Shantel** my *_bestest*_ friend! 8D I hope you enjoy this! Happy Birthday bud!!! You're one year older now!! :D :D How does it feel? *My inner mind: DAMN! She's older than me now!* XD

A/N: My love for this couple increased a long(?) while ago, but I prefer Grimmjow as the uke. I don't know, but an uke Grimmjow is just so sexy! :D Seriously! I've dabbled in StarrkxGrimmjow (the smex! :D), AizenxGrimmjow (once again, the smex! :D)! I wonder what else is out there? I'm actually not that much of a fic browser. Usually I find stories by recommendations or if I'm rifling through the favourites of other authors. XD I'm too lazy to go through all those archives. Anyways, this one's for you my dear Shantel! :D I recommend you don't read this on your birthday (the 18th) or else you'll remember your birthday as the day you friend wrote you gay erotica. XD XD That'll be a fun story for the kids when they're older! XD This was supposed to be up yesterday for obvious reasons...but give a girl a break lol. I nearly died yesterday for reasons I won't list here. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach because I can't own Bleach...le sigh. :P

* * *

Ulquiorra didn't want to believe the sight before him was real. Or rather, his mind just couldn't compute the reality of it all. This was better than those wretched dreams he had of the Sexta sprawled out on his bed bound spread eagle; better than the dream of Grimmjow withering against his own body in his released form like a needy cat in heat. No. This was _real_.

That's what made it so unbelievable.

When Gin said he got Ulquiorra the _perfect _gift for his 'birthday' (really, the celebration was for when Aizen unlocked his full powers with the Hogoyoku. Questionable Gin with his strange human holidays) he wasn't lying. Ulquiorra silently thanked his master, eyeing the gift in hunger. Hunger he hadn't felt in...gods he has _never_ felt so compelled to rip his clothing off and tackle the prey on his bed. Sure his dreams were nice but this...this was just so _erotic_.

There on _his_ bed was Grimmjow, tied up so beautifully. Bright blue (more like a bright navy, Ulquiorra noted) ribbons were wrapped around Grimmjow's slim wrists and tied his hands to the headboard. Ulquiorra nearly salivated at the sight. Ulquiorra made his way to the bed trying to appear calm, gently rubbing the Sexta's chin. Grimmjow's droopy eyes opened and the Sexta groaned.

Ulquiorra raised a curious brow. Grimmjow was being rather submissive-- an emerald eye caught sight of an empty bottle with a white label on it. It looked like one of Szayel's bottles by the looks of it. Picking it up off the floor Ulquiorra examined it more closely and he went wide eyed as he read the label.

_'Experimental Aphrodisiac_'

Ulquiorra shook his head. Looking back at Grimmjow, he noticed how the blue haired man was glistening with sweat and how his cheeks were flushed. Ulquiorra's eyes trailed down further, eyes resting on the erect cock that belonged to Grimmjow. Tossing the bottle aside Ulquiorra stroked Grimmjow's face again, pleased as the Sexta made tiny mewling noises.

Grimmjow felt so hot. So very hot. He moaned as pale fingers rubbed him; the coolness was refreshing but the fire it ignited in his body was making his arousal so much more intense. Hating himself for what he was about to do (yet in the deepest part of his mind it screamed 'hell yes! About time you big pussy cat!') he looked at Ulquiorra pleadingly. "Make it go away." Have sex with me. "I don't feel right."

Ulquiorra nodded at once, beginning to shed his clothing quickly. Grimmjow eyed the pale sinewy flesh before him and he momentarily wished he wasn't bound to the bed post. Damn that Gin; tying him and making him drink that bottle of whatever he gave him...and now, he was going to be mated with Ulquiorra. Perfect. Grimmjow blushed a bit. Okay so maybe that wasn't so bad. He _had_ been lusting after the higher ranked espada for awhile (not that he'd admit it aloud) so having the dark haired and pale skinned man coming towards him with a hungry twinkle in his eyes made the fire within burn hotter.

Ulquiorra came onto the bed and sat beside Grimmjow, running his hands up and down the slightly tanned chest. Unscathed, thanks to Orihime's powers...beautiful. Ulquiorra leaned down and flicked his tongue at a rosy heightened nipple, smirking as Grimmjow gasped and cried out wantonly as the aphrodisiac kicked in even more. Making quick work (foreplay could come another time) Ulquiorra put three fingers in front of Grimmjow's lips. "Suck." he commanded in his usual monotone voice, though with more heated ring to it. Grimmjow nodded his head, perfectly shaped lips opening and a pink cat like tongue gently curling around the digits in his mouth. The Sexta moaned around the fingers, causing Ulquiorra to shiver slightly. Ulquiorra wouldn't mind having those lips around his cock sometime, but as he thought before, that could always come later.

Removing his fingers Ulquiorra lifted a leg up and placed it over his shoulder, his pale hand going further down to poke at a twitching entrance. Grimmjow mewled, his head falling back onto the pillow as the first finger invaded. Steadily it pumped in and out of him, leaving Grimmjow a panting mess with labored breaths. It was so unusual to have something...well, _anything_ shoved up inside him. But goddamnit if it didn't feel _so right_. Grimmjow adjusted his hips and pushed down, trying to ride the finger as much as he could. Ulquiorra smiled before slipping in the second finger, thoroughly enjoying the sexy noises that left Grimmjow's lips.

Ulquiorra raised a brow as his fingers grazed something, Ulquiorra not seeing Grimmjow shudder violently. Curiously Ulquiorra prodded the spot and nearly went wide eyed as Grimmjow moaned loudly like a cat in heat (oh wait, Ulquiorra thought, he _was_ wasn't he?). Wanting to hear more of the wanton noises Ulquiorra began to rubbed and flick his fingers watching in awe as the Sexta fucked himself on Ulquiorra's fingers. Ulquiorra stopped pumping his fingers and his eyebrows nearly went past his hairline as he realized Grimmjow really _was_ riding his fingers.

Ulquiorra inserted the third and final finger, Grimmjow panting hotly as he pulled on the ribbon binding him. Ulquiorra felt his cock throb at the sight of Grimmjow acting so...so _needy_. Pulling his fingers out Ulquiorra positioned himself at the twitching entrance, spitting on his hand and lubricating his cock. So perhaps it wasn't the best solution, but by the looks of it, Grimmjow could care less if he got hurt in the process. Ulquiorra began to push in, drinking in the sight of Grimmjow keening and arching his back, scooting down so he could get more of Ulquiorra inside him. Not able to contain himself, Ulquiorra thrust in all the way. Grimmjow cried out, nails digging into the sheets dangerously.

Grimmjow panted. He felt so hot; like a fire was covering his entire body. He felt full. Full of Ulquiorra and god, he loved it. He pushed down, wanting the pale espada to hurry the fuck up and THRUST. His private wish was answered when Ulquiorra pulled out until the head of his cock was left, plowing in harshly as his swollen cock rubbed sinfully, deliciously, _painfully_ against Grimmjow's prostate. Grimmjow screamed, cheeks flushing more and his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Ulquiorra smirked and began to piston in and out at a fast pace, constantly hitting Grimmjow's sweet spot head on. Grimmjow vaguely wondered if Ulquiorra somehow harnessed the power of sonido in fucking, but all coherent thoughts left his mind as white enveloped his vision.

Ulquiorra shivered as the tight passage squeezed unbearably; Ulquiorra hardly noticing Grimmjow coming with a scream. Ulquiorra quickly followed; coming with a shiver as he rode his orgasm out. Ulquiorra leaned down, finally kissing those lips he had been tempted to try. He was delighted when Grimmjow mewled into his mouth, his tongue submissively giving in to the claiming of his mouth. Ulquiorra explored his mouth and traced the cavern with great care, taking note of the unique taste which was all Grimmjow. Spicy. Like the cinnamon hearts Orihime often ate.

They pulled away from each other and Grimmjow gave a shuddery sigh as Ulquiorra pulled out. Before Ulquiorra laid down, he undid the bindings on Grimmjow's wrists and the Sexta gave a thankful smile. He blushed as Ulquiorra grinned triumphantly. "We're not done yet, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow, trying to save some of his dignity, shrugged. "Only if _you_ can handle this," the blue haired espada said while pointing to himself. With a growl, Ulquiorra pounced and heavy panting, moans, and keens filled the room once more.

--

OMAKE

Grimmjow's ass was SO FUCKING SORE. Ulquiorra and he went at it at least four more times before Grimmjow passed out. And man, was that ever a blow to his pride. A bit grumpy (but please nonetheless. He now had a mate.) Grimmjow sat back in his chair in the meeting room as the other espada's entered. For once the Sexta had been early, but that was only because he wanted to come in before anyone could see his obvious limp.

Ulquiorra sat across from him and Grimmjow nearly blushed, but thankfully, Nnoitra destroyed any possibly embarrassed/giddy mood he had been feeling as he and Nnoitra had a tiny spat. Aizen entered the room and everyone silenced; Gin and Tosen following behind him. With that shit eating smile (what Grimmjow liked to call it) Aizen sat down and gingerly sipped at his tea. "My dear espada, Gin has collected some...interesting footage yesterday of Ulquiorra's birthday."

What? Hmph. Probably something stupid. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and attempted to doze off with he heard everyone gasp loudly. Grimmjow's eyes immediately opened and he turned as red as a beet as he saw HIMSELF on the projector. Getting tied up. By Gin. Then Ulquiorra beginning to...AW FUCK. Grimmjow got up and slammed his hands on the table. Nnoitra snickered (but he was pretty turned on right about now) and even STARRK was awake. Halibel shook her head while Ulquiorra stared with wide eyes.

Szayel was the first to speak.

"Well at least we know my aphrodisiac works."

Grimmjow roared, lunging at the pink haired scientist with his fist raised.

* * *

The end. :P

There ya go Shantel, and as requested, Ginnie-poo made a cameo. XD This WAS SUPER different in the beginning...but the layout wasn't good and things didn't flow so yeah....and I JUST REALIZED! In my stories (I don't know if it's just because I screwed this up at first or not but....) MY GUYS DON'T USE LUBE!! :O Well, they DO (in HM I know Starrk used some...and maybe Let's Share? Noo...what about Oh Valentine of Mine? Psh, I should check that out...) but...yeah. I think I've made my seme's slick themselves up...haven't I? Agh...now I feel like a stupid n00b. :( Oh welllzzz....we can say it was on purpose. XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it Shantel (you birthday girl you!) and I hope everyone else reading it enjoys it as well!

Ending Quote: BOOM BOOM BOOM! - me and Shantel's inside joke. XD Shantel...URAHARA!!! :O

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
